Green Screen Man
Green Screen Man is a recurring anti-hero/anti-villain on the Flamingo YouTube channel, serving as one of Albert's accounts. He is a superhero who enforces the law in a very cruel and sadistic way. Since his first appearance he has become a major icon in the Flamingo/AlbertsStuff community.Green Screen Man is a classic example of someone who has turned to vigilantism as a way of enforcing justice. Green Screen Man is very destructive, somewhat intelligent, and brutish in nature, he's incredibly dimwitted in how he enforces justice upon criminals and shows little remorse for what he does, believing to be doing the right thing. He shot several peoples' limbs off for no reason other than demonstrating his powers, and broke into his son Scotty's own house only to kill him in a car accident minutes later just for being disappointed in the latter's spelling. He even threatened to kill multiple people and even attempted to kill a baby due to its bio reading "not born", although the baby was in front of him. He later forgave the baby for this after once again wounding an innocent bystander. Green Screen Man also causes general chaos for no reason to the point where justice isn't even on his mind as he commits his wicked deeds. He once shot of a woman's leg due to her missing one already and wanting to send her to the hospital. He attempted to spread a lie about someone's dog being dead and taunting them. Green Screen Man has also used his powers for evil, as he once deliberately set an entire forest on fire with his green screen powers, laughing before he did it. He even once stated that he wished to turn into fire in order to kill everyone around him whilst playing a Natural Disaster surviving game. His decline in intellect is also obvious as he constantly smacks his head against the walls of the Robloxian High School while trying to do an outro. Green Screen Man is also a very arrogant egomaniac, he typically throws childish insults such as "ur mom" when encountering the problem of someone insulting him or just for fun. In his first appearance Green Screen Man proudly introduced himself to two people just to stroke his ego and taunt them about his powers. One instance of his arrogance is when he turned himself into a bucket of water, he was extremely confident that he would survive until the fire engulfed and killed him. He also liked to trick people into believing he was a famous person, even though they couldn't see what was going on as he pompously showed off. Green Screen Man is actually a very tragic character, no one loves him or asks him to use his powers for help, and even a tornado rejected killing him when he wanted to die. He is also clearly suicidal, as he tried to kill himself twice when facing natural disasters and persuaded Sammy the Strawberry to jump off a helicopter to their deaths, although Green Screen Man was the only survivor. He even comments on how terrible his life is.Green Screen Man appears as a major antagonist in the "Su tart goes to SCP Foundation" saga. He appears physically in part 4 to Su tart, explaining that he is working for Su tart's dad and needs to revive him by using the body of Anime. He shoots Su tart, but he is stopped by Thanos who blocks the blast as Green Screen Man flies away and manages to revive Su tart's dad. Green Screen Man and his comrades then fight Su tart's team, he and Su tart's dad then send Su tart into a dream sequence where he is bullied and encounters the Creep monster, killing him with his chill power. Su tart comes out of the dream and uses his chill power again, knocking his dad and Green Screen Man down. Green Screen Man then runs away after Su tart's dad is revealed to be Scooby Doo. He later reappears in Su tart's room to kill him.Green Screen Man has had two main theme songs for his second and third appearance on Albert's channel, both sung by Albert himself. Song 1 Lyrics And he's.. Green Screen Man! Can do whatever a green screen can! Unless the editor's feeling kinda lazy on this particular video... He's Green Screen Man! Can do whatever a green screen can! Unless there's other things green around him then anything turns into him... He can turn into Lasagna! He can turn into... Other types of lasagna! He's Green Screen Man! Song 2 Lyrics He's got the body of a green screen! He can turn into something real mean! But nobody can see! Only Carlito and me! When you look into his eyes... You will not have realized... That he was a celebrity! Green Screen Man's most basic and infamous ability is having Albert's editor Carlito (aka Speedy or Adam) edit images and gifs to his body to convey what he is thinking, what he wants to do or what he is currently doing. He has used this ability to chaos destruction or impersonate someone or something. Green Screen Man also has mild intelligence, he's knowledgeable on how to use guns and how to manipulate people into believing his lies. As shown in "ROBLOX BUT IT'S REALLY AWKWARD...", Green Screen Man can also shapeshift and alter his physical appearance, but this is only used to show off and try to intimidate others. Green Screen also has decent singing skills and has incredible acrobatic abilities, specifically using them to jump high. TriviaEdit * Green Screen Man is able to give birth like a woman. * His second form's bacon hair is actually a wig, this is revealed in the video "ROBLOX BUT IT'S REALLY AWKWARD...", where his wig falls off when he dies. * Green Screen Man once hung out with Whale Man in his the video "MADE MY ROBLOX CHARACTER GROSS", but had to get rid of him due to Whale Man's high budget. * Green Screen Man once disguised as the Demon Rat and also met him once, who is also his self-proclaimed sidekick. * Green Screen Man claims to hear voices in his head convincing him to do bad things. * He was once called a "big green monster" by someone before revealing that Big Green Monster is actually his archnemesis. * Green Screen Man once met Sammy the Strawberry, who reveals himself to also be a superhero in disguise. * His arch-nemesis is Paper Bag Man, although he once teamed up with him.